Harrys ToDo list
by kovca
Summary: Harry is really deppressed until some one decides that this will not countuine and changes fate and harrys life forever superharry, intellagentharry, hg love
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so be kind tell me what you think and give me some of your idears  
I really would like to know so review and tell if you like it i would like to thank walking-on-a-dream  
for beta this story she beta what i sent her and the i had thought and add more so the end part  
might be a little rough but please tell me what you think

* * *

Summer Before 5th year

The Summer after Harrys 4th year was the worst thing that had happened to

him.

He had a routine that had fallen into place 2 days after his return from

Hogwarts. He would get up at 6:00AM, quietly go down stairs and make a start

on

his chores that was left by his aunt every night. That was how his day would

start. He had a check list that he ran through his head every day

Everyday To-do List

6:00AM- Get up out of bed

6:05AM- Shower and get dressed

6:21AM- Start chores

7:00AM- Put coffee on for uncle Vernon

7:07AM- Make everyone breakfast (Note to self if I want to eat make sure its

before everyone's up)

7:30AM- Set table for everyone

7:35AM- Serve breakfast

7:45AM- continue with list of chores

4:00PM- Make dinner

5:00PM- Go to room and stay there

6:00PM- Stair into space and wonder if life would be better if you died

11:00PM- Try to sleep

1:00AM- Wake up screaming soaked in cold sweat with word murder chanting in

my head

1:30AM- Go outside for a run to try and forget the nightmares

4:00AM- 100 Push ups and 100 sit-ups

5:00AM- Lie in bed thing of ways to die

That was Harry James Potters to-do list for the summer every day. But something was

going to change that very soon. Harry James Potter wouldn't no what hit him.

The next morning Harrys Morning started the same as everyother he had now become so deppressed

that he was on auto pilot he had just come back from his jog and sit up and push ups he got a look at him self

and he was looking pretty built from all the running and trainning and from the trainning in 4th year fom the Gobalt

of fire his hair was short now then last year the biggest change was his eyes instead of last year when his eyes held

some hope and life and love now they held that off some one the was empty that held no hope nothing but for one re head she could not take it anymore and she was to inform a man that she was about make 5 people pay for this and he was

going to go with her and back her up with what ever she says or dose even if she has to use physical violance

Harry was going to change and she was going to make sure his eyes shone the brightess with love, hope and strenght


	2. Chapter 2

Hey i took the advise and edited it hope its ok if not just tell me sorry about that i do appreicate your advise i am sorry about my spelling  
i do have my story beta i try harder hear is the new chapter 2

* * *

Harry was lying down on his bed when his room started spinning and images

started flashes before his eyes like a slid show. Then, suddenly everything went dark. When Harry woke up he was in a room that looked like a court room, or what he thought that a court room would look like, he sat up and looked around. At first he thought he had died but Harry threw that though out of his mind because hell should be worse than that. He pulled himself into a sitting position when he spotted the long table at the top of the room with 7 people sitting there. Harry could not see their faces because of the darkness so he decided to take a step  
forward, into his doom he did not know.

"Hello... hello... Who are you? were am I?" Harry asked. He waited to see if the there was going to be an answer before he stood up. After a while he took a few steps forward when suddenly someone spoke,

"Hello Harry James Potter" a mysteries male voice said from the darkness.  
"Hello, can you tell me were am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" Harry asked, he was so confused. Then the voice spoke again "young Harry do ask one question at a time. You see I am old and my brain and hearing are not as good as they use to be" said the male voice.  
The man, in Harry's opinion, sounded a lot like Albus Dumbledore. Harry waited a while before deciding what question to ask first. When he did he cleared his troath and spoke up "who are you?" he askws  
"I was going to get there, well I will introduce you to these people to the left and right of me at the top right is Rowena Ravenclaw next to her is Helga Hufflepuff and next to her is some one who you might or might not recognise is Lily Evans Potter and next to her is someone you will not know of is Alexandra Elizabeth Sarah Black Snape and I am Godric Gryffindor. Now on the other side of me is an empty spot were you  
will sit and then next to that is some I think you might know, it is James Potter and next to him is Salazar Slytherin and Alexz is going to be your teacher, so what is your next question is...?"

Harry looked at all the people sitting in front of him then to woman, founders and this girl that has both Sirius and Snapes last name and looked kind of like both of them. She was smiling at him, she was crazy, was Harry's first thought. Then his Mother, she looked as he thought she would, like a kind, loving mother. Then Gordic was looking at him with a wise look on his face. Then his father was looking at him  
smiling with pride and love in his eyes, then Salazar who he is most surprise is looking at him respected and encouragement and then, just as suddenly as it came, everything went black. But just before he passed out he heard the girl that was referred to as Alexz  
go"What a woman." And his last thought was "oh yea she is defiantly related to Snape and Sirius."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Guys i just want say thank you for all your comments and reviews and advice i really appreicate it all so i would like to thank magicmumu for betaing this chapter and helping me and give advice when need i really did help i would also say that this story is un because in this story sirius and snape are realted so your not confused when its said, also i really would like to here your thoughts and comments soo please do review....................................................

* * *

Chapter 3 Harry and Alexz

Harry thought he was dreaming, that he really had died and gone to heaven. He was. He remembered his dream like it was real. He was afraid to open his eyes in case he would have to go back to the life he so badly wanted to get away from. Then he heard the door bang and heels click on the ground as they moved towards him.

"I now you're awake, so there is no point in pretending," said a very familiar voice. It belonged to a girl, but who? Then It hit him, literally something was thrown at him, and it hurt. He sat up in bed and saw a high heel on the ground beside him.

"What the hell was that? Are you crazy?" he shouted as he rubbed the spot on his head, where he knew a bruise and bump was forming.

"Finally! It took you long enough. I had to watch James pace up and down. It was making me dizzy! Up and down and up and down! That boy was going to put a hole in the floor, and Slytherin was telling him to stop because he was making him feel sick. And then Lily, yelling at both of them to stop. She was getting a headache from them. She was trying to think."

Harry was amazed that she had said all of this little rant in one breath. It was weird. He knew she was crazy.

"Hi," was Harry's only reply. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Hi" was Alex's reply. Harry lie back down on his bed and decide that he was dreaming.

"You're not dreaming. This is all reality."

What the fuck was this girl, a mind reader? He watched as she got on the bed and lie down beside him, then stared at the ceiling. He really looked at her. She was a small girl, smaller then him. She had a very pretty face. It was pale and she had dark blue eyes. They where the kind, yet they could pierce someone. They could see through anyone's soul. They stood out on her face. She had an amazing smile- like Ginny's, but Ginny's smile was brighter and so much better …………..

What the hell was he thinking of Ginny and especially her smile. Though it was amazing- Stop! Okay, back to this girl. She was very slender. She had skinny-thigh jeans on, and a black and red corset with a black and white pinstriped blazer. She had loads of random bracelets running up her right arm, and a cross and a dog collar chains around her neck. She was very modern. She had rips in her jeans, and only one black high heel. Her hair was as black as coal, and it had these cool curls running through her hair that was so like Sirius'.

"Are you done staring at me?" It was weird this girl he know so little about yet he felt so relaxed around here i know he would trust her and by the looks of things she looked relaxed with him as well as she lay there on the bed beside him.

"Are you a mind reader?" asked Harry. It just kind of slipped out before he could stop it. She laughed. Even her laugh was cool.

"No, I had that same thought when I first came here and saw everyone. It was scary as hell, but I didn't faint." She just had to throw that one in, didn't she? And from that moment, I knew she was going to be the annoying sister that I have always wanted. I was never going to get rid of her now, and I was happy about it.

"Are you related to Sirius Black and Snape?"

"What gave it away? Was it the name, or was it the similarities between me and the other two? Yes, I am related to both, and yes Sirius Black is my father and my mother's brother is Severus Snape. He is my uncle."

There was a silence between both teenagers. They both just sat there. Harry tried to soak in all that he had just heard. He thought this is going to be interesting…

Ok guys do your worst tell me what you think i can take it. But really i want to know so do tell also give me some idears if you have them on the story what way i could take the next chapter and stuff good story lines i was thinking could do 2 or 3 more chapters on harry getting to know everyone and know what he has to do and how he got there and stuff like that and then do a chapter about his feelings towards ginny and then do a chapter on his training and then skip to where is going to leave and go back to the real world do telll me what you think and if you like where the story is going


	4. Chapter 4 Questions and Answers

Chapter 4 Questions and answer

After Harry had a good night's rest, he woke up wondering where he was. He remembered talking to Alexz and then he had questions about her. What was she doing here? Wait never mind her what was he doing here? He got out of bed and saw clothes laid out on a chair for him. There was a pair of black jeans with a Grey t-shirt, and also a pair of boxers, shoes, and some socks. He took the clothes and went into the bathroom to try to have a nice relaxing shower. He let the beads of water drop down his body, and right at that moment he thought he was feeling content, and then the face of Cedric Diggory came into his mind. He got so mad with himself that he punched the tiles in the shower, and he was positive he had broken his hand.

He thought back to the Dursleys, and he decided he needed to do some exercise. He got out of the shower and watched as the blood ran down into the drain and disappeared. He dried his body, off put on his boxers and did his push ups. He felt disgusted with himself. He kept thinking he should not be happy while Cedric is dead. 'I need to suffer, pay for what I have done to everyone.' Even with his broken hand, he got down his hands and knees and then began to do his push ups. His mind went back into zombie mode. He didn't notice that the blood was oozing from his wound, nor did he care.

After he was finished, he was like a robot getting dressed. He still had not notice the blood. He headed out of the room and down the stairs. He then followed the voices he heard. When he entered, everyone turned to look at him. It was then and only then that Harry noticed that he was covered in blood. Harry looked at his parents and saw his father trying to calm his mother. Then he looked at the four founders. They had natural faces. Then he looked at Alex and he was grateful he didn't see pity, disappointment, or any of the things he thought he would find. Instead, he found reassurance. She waved him over with a smile. He moved slowly over to the chair beside her. As soon as he sat down, Helga Hufflepuff rose from her chair gracefully and walked towards him. She took his hand and examined it, and then she lifted her own hand over his. His wound began to heal. When it was fully healed, Helga sat back down. Harry looked up and found everyone staring at him.

"Eh… Mmm I fell in the shower. I guess I cut my self and didn't notice." He turned his attention to Helga.

"Thank You for healing my hand."

She smiled at him as she accepted his 'thank you', and his mother cleared her throat and said, "You're a horrible liar, just like your father." She gave him a look that clearly said that this conversation was not over, that they would talk about it later.

Then Godric Gryffindor began to speak. "So Harry. I am sure you're wondering what's going on. Do ask all the questions you want."

There was silence at the table for a moment as Harry thought about what was going to be his first question.

"Where am I?" asked Harry.

"Ah, I was wondering when you are going to ask that question. Well Harry, we are in a place that no Muggles or wizards know about except those of us in this room. One thousand years ago, right before all of us, the founders of Hogwarts, died, we gathered, and with our last bit of magic we created this world. It is neither hell nor heaven, space nor earth. This is a world outside all the others. It is a universe all on its own. You can neither live nor die here."

"So what am I? Dead? Alive? What?" asked a very confused Harry?

"You are neither. Harry, this universe dose not go backwards or forward in time. You do not get younger or older here. Time stands still. Time dose not exist here." Harry did not speak for a while as he was trying to get his head around it, then he slowly began to speak.

"So… Time does not move, so when and if I go back to the Dursleys, it will be the same point in time and place. As if I hadn't left, like I was never gone?" asked Harry

"Yes that is correct Harry," replied Godric. Harry decided to ask another question.

"What am I doing here, then?" asked harry

"We have been watching you throughout your life, Harry. You have many different talents and have done many courageous and brave things. You have saved your friends from danger on more then one occasion. You saved the Philosopher's Stone, killed a basilisk, and cleared two men's name and reclaimed their innocence, all before your fourth year." After the last part, Harry bowed his head in shame, afraid to look at anyone in the eye, especially his parents. He was afraid of what they might think of him.

"Yea, I know in my fourth year I got someone murdered. I know you all think I'm just as bad as a murderer. God, you all probably hate me. God knows I hate myself." There was complete silence. Everyone was in shock. That was, until someone decided to speak out

"You really are an idiot, and a big one at that. No one hates you. Everyone sitting here thinks you are one of the bravest blokes to ever walk the face of the earth. Not everyone can say that they took on a dragon and did not die, went under water for an hour to rescue not just one, but two people they did not even know and nearly drowned. Then enter a maze where people were under the Imperious Curse trying to kill you, then mange to win the Tri Wizard Tournament. Then also, instead of giving up and hiding, a 14-year-old boy takes on a full-grown evil wizard while surrounded by Death Eaters. If you had not been there, Cedric's death would have meant nothing. You took his body back and helped his parents grieve for their murdered son. You also beat being under the Imperious Curse all at the bloody age of 14," finished Salazar Slytherin. There was a round of 'Hell yea's and 'here here' and one 'what the hell is everyone talking about, I'm so confused'

"But he…" begun Harry

"But nothing, Harry. There was nothing you could do about it. You cannot change what has been done, and I doubt that young Cedric would have the same thoughts and feelings as you on the subject at hand. Maybe you could talk to him at a later time about it, but for now, we will move on to the subject of why you are here." Harry was still kind of in awe, and shit scared that he might come face-to-face Cedric Diggory, the person that he had got killed. He just nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok Harry, pay attention, dear boy, this is very important and it will hopefully explain a lot. Many years ago, nearly 15 years ago, Hogwarts School was searching for a new divination professor and Albus was interviewing a very odd women, and that was a very odd interview. The interview was nearly coming to an end, when this women began to change. Her eyes became glassed over her, body became rigid and stiff. When she began to speak, her voice was different to her own, like the voice that was coming out of her mouth didn't belong to her but someone else anyway she said.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark lord approaches… born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of another for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be Born as the seventh month dies"

It is a prophecy made about the one who would kill the dark lord. When she was finished talking she did come out of her trance and she did not remember anything she had said in the last few minutes, which included anything she said about the prophecy and with that Albus and the new professor Trelawney, professor of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry didn't know was that outside the door, crouched down eavesdropping on there coversation was Severus Snape and he then returned to his master, at the time and told him everything that he had heard of the prophecy.

It was then found out then the prophecy could only mean two people and those two people were no older then one years old. The Longbottoms and the Potters, Albus went to both families and told them to go into hiding. But what they didn't know was that Tom already know about the prophecy and then one night, Halloween night, Tom made a decision and went to the Potter home. He entered the home after Peter had betrayed you and your family, Tom came after you and marked you as his equal and you know the rest harry" Harry touched his scar at the part of 'marking him as Toms equal' and all four founders nodded their head to answer the silent question.

There was silence for a long time while Harry absorbed all of this and then he finally spoke "So I have to kill vold... Tom or he kills me, that's it, one or the other? So what, am I here to learn to kill someone?"

This time it was his father who answered him, he got up and walked towards his son. He crouched down beside him, gripped his head and turned it to look at him and said "No son we are going to teach to save billions of life's." There was silence. Harry was looking at his father and then jumped forward to his father's arms and hugged him.

Then Harry heard Alexz say "What a line such a moving line don't you think? The first thing that comes out of his mouth" Harry just had to smile at that, the most inappropriate thing at an emotional moment. Then he felt his mother wrap her arms around him, he could hear the others leave so that the small family could have some proper time together. They sat and talked about everything the family went through, nearly every emotion there is.

After all that harry had just one more question. "Hey dad" said Harry after James had finished telling a story about the olden days.

"Yes son what's up?"

"why is Alexz here?"

"Well this is a complicated story, well Alexz arrived just about a week ago in your time. Alexz is about 10 months younger then you. When Sirius told me he was going to be a dad, I was over joyed for him when she was born, he was over the moon. He swore that she would never date a boy till she was over 45 and the guy would be nothing like he was. This was his little girl but then, when his wife was killed by Peter; Bellatrix and Malfoy who were also involved in Sarah's death. He was ready to kill Peter especially after he had heard that he was the reason we had died and then, Sirius was locked away and Snape was in no position to mind a four month old baby. She had no family and Moony couldn't take care of her cause of his "Furry little problem." So she went into muggle care, what happened there is something that made her as strong as she is now. But that's her story to tell. She is nice isn't she. You can see a bit of Sirius, well actually a lot of Sirius in her and she has her mother's gentle and caring side. She also has her mother's beauty and her father's smile and mischief and she has brains like her uncle." Said James and he then continued to explain why the girl in question was present "Well she is here to help you in the war, be your Batman to Robin, right that's the saying, isn't it?" said James with a huge smile on his face for getting a muggle saying right.

"Yea dad that's it" even though it didn't really mater, Harry didn't give shit, he had his mum and dad back and that's all that matters. He was a family, just like the Weasley's. How he missed Ginny's smile, she is so beautiful- wait stop where the hell did that come from?.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry found it strange that he kept thinking about Ginny; her smile, everything about her, he didn't know why. She was Ron's sister for God's sake, that's what he would tell himself anytime he would think naughty thoughts of her. He had to find the truth, he need a girl's input, but who?

Defiantly not his mother that would be awkward on too many levels. Most defiantly not the founder women, too weird. The only person left was Alexz.

He had spent so much time with her, that he could call himself one of those people that know everything about the person. He rembered the night that she had told him about her life, the two had just finished a really tough work out with everyone. They had run for about 3 hours and did weights, did mock battle and lost as per usual. But they were getting better, stronger. Harry had 3 element powers so far; fire, air and water. He also was able to do wandless and wordless magic. His physical appearance was much improved, he had muscles- not scary huge body builder muscles but able to make you feel a lot of pain. He was taller and he even looked more handsome if he said so himself, his hair was short. Then there is Alexz, she, well lets just say that if he didn't treat her and see her as a little sister he would do her. She was smaller then he was, she was curved in all the right places and big in others. She had black hair, like sirus and had his personality, but she does take after her uncle a good bit, like don't wake her up in the morning or you'll end up feeling like a women for a few days, that anger she got off him. But she was very smart- kind like Hermonie- but a lot but more chilled about it. Her wardrobe, if you can call it that, could fill Hogwart's whole school; maybe I may be excadrating (exaggerating?) a bit but there are loads of clothes and she has nearly twice as many shoes and when asked about her 'problems' she looks at me like I'm stupid and crazy. But back to that night, we had finished up, showered and ate for like an hour then she said we should go to the library and when we went up, that's when it happened

(Flash back)

We sat down across from each other, the library was quite warm and it was peaceful.

"Hey Alexz"

"Hey Harry" she replied to me in a mocking tone, looking up from her book and smiling.

"What's your life story?" The old Harry would never be so forward but I'm getting better.

"Don't want to know" she looked down. I didn't know if it was shame or remorse or just plain sadness written in her eyes.

"Yes I really do, you know all about me but I know nothing really about you."

She gave a sigh and put down her book and she rested her head against the chair. (Maybe you would want to say 'back against the chair'?)

"When my father was put into prison, the death eaters came to the house, which me and my mam were staying in and killed her. I don't remember how they did or anything really except her screaming. The only reason I know is from letters from my dad and newspaper articles. They say I was saved by a wolf but its just legend; wolves aren't meant to be the saving kind but I believe to this day. I have (a?) teddy with a t-shirt that says I love my Uncle Moony. Well with everyone saying my dad was a murderer and my mam dead and your parents dead and my only other relative an ex death eater, there was no where else to go except a muggle orphanage. They say that two men came knocking on the door and one was holding me. One was a scrawny man with thorn (thin/worn?) clothes and he looked really tired and fragile and the other looked scary, he wore all black- a cloak that willowed behind him. They handed me over with some clothes money and other baby stuff and the only word they ever spoke was from the scary man, his parting words to them were:

"Let no harm ever come to her"

And they both left. As I grew older I became less desirable. People who wanted to adopt wanted small babies, not some loner child with no friends that would (do/see?) weird things like sometimes see into the future in her dreams. But I would get the abusing parents who only wanted the money the government gave them. But when the doors closed they would beat me until I felt no pain. When some found out (that I felt no pain?), back to the home I went. They were nice in the home, always looked after me and would clean my wounds for me when I came home beaten to a pulp. I was put into hospital a couple of times in ICU by the time I was 10. I was an outsider, shunned for being so old but the worst was yet to come. When I turned 11 I got my letter to Hogwarts. Instead of feeling happy, I felt (angry?) at this school. Why didn't they come and help save me?But they didn't. So I ripped up the letter and the next one and the next one and every one that came. After that, finally the school sent someone, I think it was the headmaster. He came into the home dressed in odd clothes, he was very out of place but no one dared to make fun or stare too long. He had an aura of authority and power. He came into my room and sat me down and told me all about his wonderful school. I was so mad at him so I started to yell. I don't think anyone of my age had ever spoken to him like that in his life. I was so mad, why didn't come and get me when I was in hospital for the 24th time? Where were you? Then I told him I never wanted to go to school so don't bother. He was shocked, no one had ever turned him down in his life. He told me there would always be a place for me in Howarts when I was ready. He asked me how was I going to control my magic and I told him that I have been doing it by myself all along, I think I would manage and with that he left. When he was gone I turned to my bed and there lying on my bed was a beautiful pink rose, my favourite type of flower, it hasn't died yet. When I turned 13 and came into my womenhood more families wanted me. I don't know why but it wasn't long before I found out the hard way. I had been adopted by this family, they seemed normal but then one night I was in bed and the man (was minding he) came into my room and tried to touch me" She stop there I didn't intrude afraid of what might happen. She began to shake lightly then she took a deep breath and began again.

"Well I was having none of that, I concentrated really hard and thought of I wanted to happen to him and the next thing you know he is lying on the ground writhing in pain and missing his male anatomy and the next day I was shipped back the orphanage, I would not have been happier"

In that moment I saw the fighter back in her eyes

"After that know one wanted me and I was just fine about that. It did not bother me, I stayed in the home helping out doing, my bit then when I was going walking I spotted this lovely meadow and the next thing you know I'm here" 

At that second I wanted to go over and hug her, but I said I was getting better, but I was still a guy and feelings mad me feel awkward but I want to kill the sob that tried to hurt her, all of them.

(End of flash back)

So here I am know waiting outside her room trying to gather the balls to go and knock on her door.

But before I even raised my hand I heard

"Will you come in already Harry your starting to annoy me" I smiled and opened her door. It was a mess, a big one like (worse) than Ron.

"Sorry about the mess I was looking for something" and lying on her bedside table was the rose that she had gotten.

I took a deep breath and began to speak

"Ok I need your advice on something"

"Sure what is it"?

"Like you don't already know"

"I don't see every little detail, I see what I choose to see, like if your going to die, if any of those friends of yours are in danger, the school and try to keep tabs on old Tommy boy" "ok well I have been having these strange feelings for this girl, but she off limits because of the guy code and she is my friend's sister. I only though of her as a friend up till lately when I started think of her in a whole new better beautiful X-rated light"

"Ok I get it"

"And why would Ron be angry if you liked Ginny"

"Because it's Ron and it's his baby sister and he could kill me"

"I don't think he would kill you. Have you looked in the mirror lately but why not when we get back play it cool, see if she still likes you. If she has a boyfriend talk to her as a person and not as Ron's little sister, casual touches like accidently brushing of her arm, sitting beside her whispering silly jokes in her ear, wait maybe not that last one, she'd probably kick your ass if you did that- pay some actual attention to her"

I really should have brought a pen with me to write down all this but after that I decided to change the topic of conversation

Our return to earth

"So how do you feel about going back?" I asked looking on her face for some give away of how she felt.

"I don't know I'm kind of nervous, I guess like I'm going to be meating my dad, the only thing I know about my father is in what he has sent and that's three letters. I guess its going to be kind of awkward, like should hug him or shake his hand, I don't know. What are you going to do about Albus?"

"I guess he had his reason to do what he did, doesn't mean I'm not pissed and I'll be telling him that I want to know what's going on with Voldermort even though I already know from you. I don't want to be kept in the dark because I will be taking part in this fight. I'm strong in magic, I have read about what felt like a million books, I can fight, I hate being babied"

"Yea calm down there rocky, you will but what are we going to when we go back, do I go back to the home and you to your aunt and uncle's home and then meet when fate decides, do I go to Hogwarts, who do we tell about this"

She was right of course, when isn't she. What were we going to do. She was not going back to that home and that was for sure and then I took charge

"Ok this is what we are going to do when we get back. You are going to come and live in my aunt and uncle's house until we get picked up. Then we will talk to Dumbledore and tell him everything that has happened and tell him that I am going to be in this war whether he likes it or not. Because it is my war I have to finally say no to him and then we sleep- well in your case shop"

"I agree totally. Now I'm hungry, so give me a piggy back down to the kitchen and make me food, o holy one"

And with that we set off to the kitchen, satisfied with our plans set, hoping nothing would try and change them but we still had a long way to go before we could leave. We had not learnt all we can learn and I wasn't ready to give my parents up yet and there is one more thing actually person I need to talk to

Cedric

But until then I was happy where I was with Alexz, my parents and the founders and Ginny always in my thoughts. What a life it, was great for now.


End file.
